The mistake
by SCmations
Summary: The story is about Scout and Miss. Pauling. There's happening something for them. Something there shouldn't happen. You'll know why in the next chapter. I'll try to make chapter 2 so fast as I can. P.s Sorry, if it's bad english, but I'm danish :P Plus, I'll warn you about porn in the story


\- Team Fortress -

\- The mistake -

\- Chapter 1 -

It was a dark night. There was no light at the street. There was no one, expect one person. It was Scout. He just walked around, and looked like a ghost. What he didn't know, was there was other people on the street. But they were hiding. It wasn't a normally night. It was a halloween night. But he forgot it was halloween.

Heavy- WAAARGH!

The Heavy jumped out in front of Scout, and tried to scare him. He was wearing a bear costum.

Scout- OMG, a bear!

Scout got scared, and walk backward. He walk into Sniper. He looked behind him, and saw Sniper. Sniper was wearing a vampire costum. He knew Scout was afraid of vampires.

Sniper- I will drink all your blood.

Scout got so scared, he fell down onto the ground, and wasn't awake.

Sniper- Mate? Are ya alright?

Heavy came, and pushed Sniper away.

Heavy- Wake up little man! Tiny baby man have to wake up!

There was no reaction from Scout. They couldn't wake him up.

?- What's happening guys?

A voice came in the dark.

Sniper- Who's there?!

A girl came over to them. It was Miss. Pauling.

Miss. Pauling- What's going on?

Heavy- Tiny baby man got scared of Sniper, and know, he won't wake up.

Miss. Pauling- Scared?

Heavy- Yes, scared. Sniper is wearing a vampire costum, and Scout got so scared, he fell.

Miss. Pauling- Let me see.

Miss. Pauling sat on her knees, and took a look at Scout. She took a look in his back head. But there was nothing.

Miss. Pauling- Well. The only thing we can do, is one of us have to take him with us home, and take care of him, until he's awake again.

Heavy- It's not going to be me.

Sniper- Me either.

miss. Pauling- So, you're saying I have to take him with me home?

Sniper and Heavy- Yes.

Miss. Pauling- Fine.

Right when Miss. Pauling lifted Scout up on her shoulder, people came from their hiding place, to see what was going on. They wanted to see about it was something bad, or about it was nothing.

Miss. Pauling ignored them, and took him into her car. She drived home, and took him into her house. She looked after a place to place him. But she couldn't find any place. She decide to take him with her into her bed room. She placed him in her bed, and hoped he was okay the next day.

02:22 AM, Miss. Pauling felt, and heard something. She woke up, and looked around. She found out what she could feel. It was Scout. He turned around in the bed. Then she knew, he was okay. And the sound she heard, was Scout too. She layed down again, and fell into sleep.

The next day, she woke up before Scout. She walked out of the bed, took her cloth on, and tried to wake up Scout.

Miss. Pauling- Scout, wake up.

Scout- Huh...?

His eyes slowly opened up. When he could see something, he saw Miss. Pauling. He was totally awake now. He thought it was himself there placed him in her bed, and was afraid to be hitted now.

Miss. Pauling- How are you today, after yesterday?

Scout- What do you mean?

Miss. Pauling- Heavy and Sniper scared you yesterday, and you fell down onto the ground, and wouldn't wake up.

Scout- Oh, that. I'm fine. Why am I here?

Miss. Pauling- I took you with me home, so you would be okay the whole night.

Scout- Oh. Okay.

Scout walked out of her bed, and was going down the stairs, and down to the door.

Miss. Pauling- Are you going home now?

Scout- Yeah. I can't stay here, you know. I have to get home.

Miss. Pauling- Well, okay. Bye.

Scout- Bye.

Scout walked out of the door, closed it, and walked the window, Miss. Pauling could see him walk.

Later the same day, Miss. Pauling walked to the park. In the middle of the park, she saw the whole red team. She could see they had fun together. They made weird faces to each other, and joked.

Sniper saw Miss. Pauling, and made her to come over to them.

Spy- Hello, Miss. Pauling.

Miss. Pauling- Hi guys. What are you doing?

Sniper- Joking with each other.

Miss. Pauling- Alright.

She looked at Scout. There was only Pyro and Demoman between them. She couldn't move her eyes away from him. When Scout looked at her, she moved her eyes, but when he looked away from her, she looked at him again.

Scout- So, guys. You did really have fun yesterday, huh? make me scared, so I won't wake up before the next day with headache.

Sniper- Sorry mate. It wouldn't make you scared enough to that, but we did. We're so sorry. We didn't mean it.

Scout- Of cource you guys are sorry. It's actually terrible when it happens to me.

He looked at Miss. Pauling, and tried to get contact with her. but there was no contact.

Miss. Pauling- So, guys. Are you ready for the party tonight?

Demoman- Party?

Miss. Pauling- Yeah. The party. On the job.

Pyro- Mmph mmph?

Miss. Pauling- Yes pyro, it is tonight.

Scout- Is it a party where we have to have a girl with us, or only for us mercenaries?

Miss. Pauling- Only for mercenaries.

Scout- Alright. Just had to know.

Miss. Pauling- It's okay.

They talked about the party in 2 hours. When the time was 16:15 PM, they all walked home to be ready for the party.

18:15 PM, people came to the party. On the way, Scout met the blue Scout.

B. Scout- So. Are you planing to try to get Miss. Pauling tonight?

R. Scout- Shut up, dude. No, I'm not.

B. Scout- Yes you are.

R. Scout- No I'm not.

B. Scout- Yes you are.

R. Scout- If you don't stop know, I will kill you.

The blue Scout didn't say something anymore. He just walked to the door there lead to the party. They both came into the party room.

R. Demoman- Wooooo! This is the best party, I've ever been to.

It was easy to see he already was drunk.

Miss. Pauling- Oh, blue and red Scout. Welcome to the party.

Blue and red Scout- Thanks.

Miss. Pauling walked over to the blue Medic, and talked with him.

02:14 AM, most of them was home, but the red Demoman, the blue Pyro, the red Scout and Miss. Pauling still were there.

Miss. Pauling- Guys. Are you soon going home? I have to stay here until all of you are gone.

Demoman- I'm staying as long there's beer.

Miss. Pauling- Of course.

Pyro- Mmph mmph mph.

Miss. Pauling- Alright, see you Pyro.

Scout didn't say anything. He just looked around.

Miss. Pauling- Demo?

Demoman- Huh?

Miss. Pauling- How much beer are there back?

Demoman- A lot. Why?

Miss. Pauling- Plase give me one.

Demoman- Alright.

Demoman handed Miss. Pauling a beer. No one knew it, but Scout was very drunk. He was drunk enought, to feel sick. Miss. Pauling was a little bit drunk, but not much.

Scout- Ey, oh, Miss. Pauling?

Miss. Pauling- Yeah, Scout?

Scout- What are you drinking?

Miss. Pauling- I think it's beer, but I'm not sure. It doesn't taste like beer.

Demoman- It itsn't beer. It's vodka.

Miss. Pauling- I'm drinking vodka.

Scout- Alright. Hey, Demo. Hand me a beer.

Demoman- Sure. Here!

Demoman handed Scout a beer, and walked home.

Miss. Pauling- Now, there's only us.

Scout- Yeah.

Miss. Pauling- Oh god...

Scout- What's wrong?

Miss. Pauling- It's just the vodka. It's fantastic.

Miss. Pauling became more drunk then Scout.

They both stood up. There was still music, so they danced a little. But it was only a short dance. They were too drunk to dance.

Scout took Miss. Pauling out on a walk, so they could get some fresh air. They were in the park, and looked up at the stars. They found a bench, and placed them there.

Scout- Jesus.

Miss. Pauling- What?

Scout- The moon. The moon is beautiful.

Miss. Pauling- You're right. It is beautiful.

Scout- Yeah. But it can't beat how beautiful you are.

Scout looked down at Miss. Pauling, and she looked down at him.

Miss. Pauling- You're kiding, right? i'm not more beautiful then the moon.

Scout- Yes, you are.

Scout and Miss. Pauling talked about it in some few time. They ended up with laughing about it. They were laughing so much, they fell down the bench, and down onto the ground.

They fell down at each other. Scout was on the ground, and miss. Pauling was on him.

Scout- Accept it. The moon isn't more beautiful then you. You are the most beautiful thing in the world.

Miss. Pauling- Alright. If you say that, it must be true.

Scout- It is true.

Miss. Pauling- If you say it.

After 5 minutes, Scout walked Miss. Pauling home. When they were out of her house, they said goodbye to each other.

Right when Miss. Pauling opened the door, she ran down to Scout. She gave him a hug. Of course he hugged back.

They were still hugging, but they looked at each other. After 2 minutes with looking at each other, they leaned their heads closer and closer to each other. It ended up in a kiss.

They kissed so muc, Scout lifted up Miss. Pauling, and walked inside the house with her. He closed the door, and walked up at the stairs with her. They came into her bed room, and he placed Miss. Pauling on her bed with him on top of her.

After 5 minutes, they didn't have cloth on. They were totally nude. There happened something that night. Scout got something he wanted in a long time. They had sex.

Scout pulled in his dick into her pussy. She gave a groan. He started humping, and heard Miss. Pauling groan. She was groaning a lot. If there was other people in the house, they could easily hear it.

Miss. Pauling- Oh, I love you Scout.

Scout- I love you too, Miss. Pauling.

We was still humping, and was close to cum inside her pussy.

Scout- May I know your first name?

Miss. Pauling- Sure, Scout.

Scout- Great.

\- My first name is Paprika.

Scout- What a beautiful name.

Miss. Pauling- Thanks.

They had sex in 2 hours and 35 minutes.

They fell into sleep, and was in a deep sleep.


End file.
